


Some Time For Ourselves

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Poly Relationship, Soft Antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: After their own days of hard work, the boys finally come to bed for a movie night.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye, Jackieboy Man/Chase Brody, Jackieboy Man/Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Some Time For Ourselves

Rain poured outside, a loud drizzle that beat at the roof of the house. Thunder rumbled. Lightning crackled. Though despite that, it was strangely relaxing. It was _'read by a window in a cozy sweater with fresh coffee'_ weather. Light shone on the wall of the dark room, which shocked the occupant of that room to reality.

Chase closed his eyes and rubbed them. _Fuck_ he'd been at this computer all day. He wanted to curl up and sleep, or eat the entire fridge, or anything to distract him from his work. Hell, he'd even enjoy a second shower today. Then, he opened his eyes and stared at the editing that he'd done so far.

"That's good enough for today," he mumbled, and he got up from his chair. His back cracked loudly. He was getting old, wasn't he? Oh well. Maybe he could find a show to watch and pop some popcorn. Or maybe he could lay back with a glass of wine.

His room was only down the hall, luckily. As he opened the door, he saw Jackie laying in the middle of the bed. _Of course_ he would. "Teddy bear, move a little," he said, gesturing with his hand. Jackie looked up and grinned.

"Make me," he replied. Chase crossed his arms. "Okay, okay, I'm joking. Come on, Babe." He scooted over and patted his side.

_"Thank you."_ The vlogger peeled away his shirt and jeans, then jumped onto the bed next to his boyfriend. "So, how was work today? Anything interesting?" One of Chase's finger traced over a few scars on his bare chest.

"Yeah, I guess. It was hectic, someone threw a Blizzard at my head. You know, usual customers in a fast food place." Shrugging and chuckling, Jackie poked Chase's chest in return. "Anything happen with you?"

"Eh, not really. Got up, filmed, edited, all that jazz."

Then, Jackie picked up the remote from side table and started to flick through the channels. "Hmm, how about _The Addams Family?"_

"Nah, I don't feel up to it tonight. How about _Repli_ _-Kate_ _?_ That movie was pretty cool."

"I'm not sure, it looks like it's almost over. I think it starts again later, though." Jackie scrolled more. "Hmm..."

Their door opened, revealing Anti in the door frame. "S'up, bitches." He dropped his shorts and crawled over the both of them. "So, what're we doing tonight?"

"Movies," explained Jackie. "What do _you_ think?"

"Uhh..." Anti started, though he just plunked his face into Chase's chest. "I dunno." A little dribble of drool ran onto his boyfriend's pec, which he quickly wiped away.

So the three of them searched for a movie still. Chase _finally_ suggested _Elf,_ which was on for the holidays, and Jackie and Anti agreed. The smallest of them, Anti, curled up between the larger two and pulled up the covers. Jackie rubbed Anti's stomach absentmindedly, while Chase leaned against his shoulder.

The first to fall asleep was Jackie. It wasn't surprising, he wore himself down all day and usually crashed before midnight. After that, Chase wrapped his arms around Anti and held him, while also leaning closer to Jackie. "I love you," Chase whispered when he noticed Anti getting sleepy. "I'll see ya in the morning, sleepy head."

"Love you too, Chase..." Anti yawned back. And although he fought his tiredness, Chase's warm hands gently massaging him and the cozy blanket made him drift into sleep. His eyes shut, lips parting, and he started to quietly snore. On his other side, Jackie was snoring like a piece of heavy machinery. Chase glanced over at both of his boyfriends and sighed.

"You two are precious," he whispered, and he closed his eyes. This was his favourite place to be, right by their sides. His breathing slowed, and the warmth took over his brain, and he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts in 24 hours? It's more likely than you think. Also I'm slowly introducing y'all to my favourite poly ships.  
> Hhhhhhmmggfhhhhhh lomve them a lot


End file.
